Hiedra Venenosa!
by Yk2895
Summary: SASUSAKU-songfic. "El punto de vista nuestr y de ellos es muy distinto, ellos no ven nuestra relacion como lo hacemos tu y yo". no se me ocurre como introducir esta historia pero es buena, entren lean y opinen.


**No sé si pueda soportar **  
**Otro día más sin verte, **  
**Yo no te olvido**

6 Meses han pasado desde que terminamos, y tener que verla cada día pero no poder ir hasta donde esta, abrazarla y besarle hasta que nos pasemos de un beso normal y tengamos que faltar a clases con el fin de encontrar un lugar donde podamos hacer el amor como lo hacíamos en el año que estuvimos de novios, en verdad la extraño mucho y no se como no he ido a romperle la cara a todos los estúpidos que en este tiempo han mantenido detrás de ella tratando de cortejarla, ¡Imbéciles! como si pudiesen con una mujer como ella...

Aun no entiendo por que me deje llenar la cabeza de ideas tontas de mis amigos y familiares si al final ellos no saben nada.

**En la calle comentan que **  
**No me conviene estar contigo**

Observaba como en un trance a la mujer que me bailaba sensualmente mientras se desnudaba en frente mio, en verdad que le gustaban esos juegos, tratando de seducirme como si ya no me tuviese en la palma de su mano, agregando placer a sus estimulaciones con droga y alcohol, no le importaba el sitio ya fuera en mi casa, en algún salón del instituto o incluso en un rincón oculto de alguna reunión aburrida de adultos, decía que con tal de recordarme que era de ella siempre me sorprendería, y vaya que vivía a su palabra, al fin y al cabo la gran Sakura Haruno no le importo hacer uno de sus jueguitos frente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil en la cafetería cuando esa ofrecida de Karin pensó que aceptaría una noche con ella... estoy seguro que ese día fuí el blanco de la envidia de muchos deseando estar sentado mientras mi bella novia me daba una especie de baile en el regazo y las erecciones de muchos era la prueba de eso.

**Pero yo **  
**Te necesito aquí conmigo**

Y esas miradas tan coquetas llenas de ternura y travesura sin importarle quien estuviera para presenciarlas, no le importaba que la gente supiera cuanto me quería y me deseaba

**Otra vez...**

Pero al parecer a mis amigos no les agradaba que a ella no le importase lo que pensaran de sus acciones pero por eso la amo, por su personalidad salvaje y rebelde, por que cuando quería era una perra odiosa o ser la novia mas amorosa del mundo.

**Me dicen que eres hiedra venenosa **  
**Espina de rosa **  
**Pero yo te quiero así.**  
**Infame hermosa**

Tantos chismes que inventaban, diciendo que me engañabas que solo jugabas conmigo como lo hacías con los que conformaban el grupo de enamorados tuyos, siempre como perritos falderos esperando una oportunidad contigo,

**Espina de rosa**

que no me convenía estar con alguien que frecuentaba las drogas y el sexo, que le encantaba salir de fiesta a olvidarse de todo lo que no estuviese en armonía con el Dj y la música...

**Linda canalla**

que se alimentaba de ser el centro de atención de un gran numero de hombres, de ser contemplada con admiración o lujuria, que solo me usaba como trofeo para aquellas que estaban tras de mi y demostrar su superioridad.

**Envenename con tus besos **  
**Desde el comienzo hasta el final**

Pero es que ellos no sabían de las veces que me decías que me amabas mientras yo te penetraba así estuviésemos bajo la influencia de la marihuana, de como con besos castos me recordabas que eras mía cuando estaba celoso de verte coquetear con alguien, de las veces que me llamabas desde las fiestas cuando no podía salir contigo, de que solo mi mirada te causaba escalofríos cuando mostrabas lo hermosa que eres y que no te importaba pelear para demostrar que eras mi dueña.

**Se mala, pero en exceso **  
**Que lo mas que me gusta de ti es eso**

No entienden nuestra química, el placer que sacamos de jugar con los demás, haciéndoles creer que no son herramientas solo para molestarnos entre nosotros mismos. El placer de explorar todas las opciones existentes de mostrar y disfrutar en el amor y en el sexo. de lo bien que sabe un beso con sabor a humo. De lo excitante que es verte ser una arpía, brillante y atractiva manipulando y persuadiendo a tu antojo, jugando como una reina cruel...

**Eres volcán que quema hasta el hueso **  
**Yo caigo en tu boca y salgo ileso**

Ellos no saben lo que tuve que hacer para demostrarte que era digno de tu atención, de tus pruebas de conquistar todas esas mujeres por la posibilidad de una cita contigo.

Las ocasiones en que actuábamos como amantes infieles, destruyendo parejas y todo por tu entretenimiento.

Las reconciliaciones de las peleas, era verdad que peleábamos mas de lo que estábamos bien pero todo era porque eramos adictos a los momentos en que arreglábamos los problemas. (sexo por días enteros)

**Se mala, pero en exceso **  
**Que lo mas que me gusta de ti es eso **  
**Me dicen que eres hiedra venenosa **  
**Espina de rosa **  
**Pero yo te quiero así **  
**Infame hermosa **  
**Espina de rosa **  
**Linda canalla**

**Lo tuyo es algo que asusta pero gusta **  
**Yo así te quiero, malvada me gusta **  
**Tan mala que eres **  
**Cuando quieras, cuando gustas **  
**Pero así me gustas, ¡Me gustas!**

No entienden que el hecho de que pelees en defensa de lo que crees asi sea con mi padre, con la rectora o con mis amigos demuestra la pasión con la que me amas. No saben que aunque tu fumas y bebes me ayudaste a cambiar todo lo perjudicial que hacia solo por eso, y que únicamente lo hacemos cuando estamos juntos, que es algo especial de una manera mórbida.

No saben que así seas adicta a muchas cosas (no en sentido de droga) no te importo cambiar cosas para mi comodidad. Te encanta hacer sufrir a los demás, no en un sentido indispensable, solo por recordares que tu mandas en las vidas de quienes se envuelven contigo.

**Cuando caminas, cuando hablas malo **  
**Me inspiro, en un suspiro de amor ... **  
**Lo que para otros es maldición **  
**Es para mí un pecado **  
**Por eso te quiero a mi lado**

Amas hablar y que te hablen sucio, te gusta jugar con la mente de los demás y moldearlos a tu conveniencia. No te importa comportarte como ninfomana, te encanta ser tentación y tentarme.

Ellos NO saben

**Nadie quiere que tú y yo estemos juntos otra vez ...**

No saben que todo lo que decían es cierto.

(de cierta manera)

Tampoco saben que así me gustas Tu y me gusta nuestra relación.

**Nadie entiende que tu belleza**

**Borra toda impureza**

**La imperfecta naturaleza**

**De tu manera de querer**

No comprenden la emoción y expectativa de una relación como la nuestra, no cualquiera puede manejar alguien con tus perversiones manías y excentricidades...

Por eso hoy, viéndote coqueteando con todos esos que no merecen estar en tu presencia he decidido que solo Yo puedo estar contigo. Así que no me importa las protestas de mis amigos al ver que me hago camino hacia ti ni las caras de sorpresas cuando te tomo por la cintura y te acorralo para besarte como lo hacías tu cuando me encontraba rodeado de mis amigos y no te prestaba atención..

**Solo yo la sé entender muy bien**

-Eres solo MIA. Le susurro con mis labios aun rosando los de ella

- Mmm te tardaste mucho. dijo con una sonrisa perversa y traviesa mientras llevaba su mano a mi entrepierna...

**Me dicen que eres hiedra venenosa **  
**Espina de rosa **  
**Pero yo te quiero así **  
**Infame hermosa.**

**Espina de rosa**

Demonios donde hay un salón vació cuando lo necesitas?

**Linda canalla...**

**Envenename con tus besos **  
**Linda canalla **  
**Sé mala, pero en exceso **  
**Linda canalla **  
**Lo tuyo es algo que asusta pero gusta**  
**En cambio te quiero así **  
**Nadie quiere que tú y yo estemos juntos otra vez **  
**Nadie entiende que tu belleza **  
**Borra toda impureza **  
**La imperfecta naturaleza **  
**De tu manera de querer **  
**Solo yo la sé entender muy bien...**

* * *

**A/N:** algo un poco al azar, si quieren oir la cancion se llama ESPINA DE ROSA-Dalmata ft andy rivera, umm si no creo que tenga mucho que decir.

Por cierto me he quedado sin Fics que leer, creo que he leido todos los que me atraen y pues si tienen algunos para recomendarme que sean:

- sasuke celoso, dark o perverso

-sasuke inocente

- alguno en que tipo itachi la ha violado o algo asi pero pues que sea sasusaku

bueno si algo por ese estilo o cualquier cosa que no sea el tipico sasuke siempre humillando y sakura de victima etc.


End file.
